supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Samo-Woods Family's getaway to Japan
Transcript Nicole: "Since Garrett got an 8-month sentence on Halloween for the attempted murder of Satoko and Toshio, Satoko, Toshio, Ann, and Jack decided to go to Japan for 8 months after Toshio was released from the hospital." Jack: "Mom? Where are we going?" Satoko: "練馬、日本では東京" (Translation: Nerima, Tokyo in Japan) Toshio: "イェーイ！練馬区！私が育ったところです！私たちがテレビを見ることができる、ポケモンとデジモンを果たしており、多くの日本のゲーム機をプレイし、日本のゲームショーを見てください！" (Translation: Yay! Nerima! That's where i grew up! we can watch TV, play Pokemon and Digimon, and play many Japanese game consoles and watch Japanese game shows!) Ann: "I would love to go to Japan!" helds up a sign in English that says "I thought you might like it, I booked the holiday." On the plane 1 day after they had left for Japan is playing Pokemon X while Jack is playing Pokemon Y Toshio: "あなたはポケットモンスター、Yが好きですか？" (Translation: Do you like Pokemon Y?) Jack: "Yes, it's a very fun game." 1 week after they had left for Japan headline reads: Garret Woods Escapes From Jail! Satoko: "オーノー！" (Translation: Oh no!) Toshio: "間違ったお母さんは何ですか？" (Translation: What's wrong Mom?) Satoko: "ギャレットは刑務所から逃げ出した。" (Translation: Garrett escaped from prison.) is in a room playing Pokémon Y 2 weeks after they had left for Japan family is out shopping while Toshio and Satoko are worried cell phone rings Satoko: "これは誰ですか?" (Translation: Who is this?" Garret: "I told you, I would have my revenge, Satoko. I will find you and kill you, Ann, Toshio and Jack!" Satoko: (Thinking: We will say we are not there) Satoko: "私ギャレットを見つける気にしないでください、私は遠く離れたあなたは私を見つけることができない遠くに行きました" (Translation: Don't bother finding me Garrett, I went far far away that you can't find me) turns her phone off, blocks Garrett so he can't call her Satoko: (Thinking: I will just pretend that call never, ever happened) Satoko contacts the Japanese police after her husband threatened her and her children over the phone 3 weeks after they left for Japan 4 weeks after they left for Japan 1 month after they had left for Japan moves into an apartment with her childhood friend along with Toshio, Ann and Jack childhood friend, Shizuka is seen with her five kids and her new fiancé, Junouchi. Satoko explains her situation back in America about her husband Garrett, who bears a grudge over Japan, since during World War II, his ancestors were killed by the Japanese at Pearl Harbor in Hawaii and one of them was shot down over the Pacific Ocean via airplane. 2 months after they had left for Japan Christmas Toshio: "イェーイ！クリスマスはここにある！" (Translation: Yay! Christmas is here!) Jack: "Awesome!" Satoko: "あなたはすべての石炭を取得できませんでした" (Translation: You all didn't get coal) high-fives Toshio and Jack Jack: "That means we didn't get coal! YAY!" 3 months after they had left for Japan 4 months after they had left for Japan 5 months after they had left for Japan Nicole: "Toshio and Jack were talking about their respective languages of Sonic X, Beyblade, Dragon Ball, Transformers, AstroBoy, Pokemon, Digimon, and Yu-Gi-Oh!" 6 months after they had left for Japan 7 months after they had left for Japan 8 months after they had left for Japan Nicole: Summer was here, and Toshio was preparing for the summer festival.Category:Transcripts Category:Getaway Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Samo Family Transcripts